


A planet away from home

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Earth, Gen, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, Neptune, POV First Person, Pluto - Freeform, Saturn - Freeform, Solar System, Uranus - Freeform, Venus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: Grayson, Lorde, Jordan, Ryan, and Cedar don't remember life when humans only inhabited one planet. But now because of overpopulation, the five live on different planets in the original solar system but how will these five humans meet for the first time?





	A planet away from home

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts, unlined is writing/typing, and many hyphens often are a flashback, writing or anything that isn't in the thoughts of these guys.

March 12, 7166

Time: 5:45 A.M

Location: Mars

Sol: 400

City: Dustburd

population: 200

\-----------------------------

I get up quickly, knowing that today is the day that the royalty of Mars is finally going to visit the small town of Dustburd. It was pretty exciting since we were the farthest town from the royalty. It takes 10 Sols to get here, but nobody is complaining. I get dressed, wearing my black tuxedo nobody wants to waste time today. I see my mom cleaning dishes as I enter the kitchen. I don't bother to talk her as I exit the house quickly. A small gust of wind blew as I stare up at the beautiful Butterscotch sky. It's a beautiful sight. As I look around in town I see many banners that a dark butterscotch with the royal symbol and some people have dark purple flowers planted in the ground, and some people selling the dark purple flower crowns. We haven't had a visit from them in 9,352 Sols and it was a small visit that was only a 5 Sol visit. Other cities they visit for at least 10 Sols. It's a shame in some ways because we are a town that knows each other well, there's barely any crime. Maybe it's because we're the farthest town, and our population is decreasing every Sol.

 

As I wander around I stop by and buy a purple flower crown to fit in, and we have less than an hour to get ready. One hour until we have to impress royalty for only 5 Sols. I know we have to act happy but we’ll get bored of the royals who stay in our luxious hotels and they’re above the law. I mean they created the law but sometimes it’s so repetitive. I wonder what life is like for the villiage right next to the castle. These negative thought can get me sent away from Mars into the outlands. More than 20 Sols away and you’re only left with a pillow and one can of carrots. You have 20 Sols to live, nobody has ever made it back from there. 

 

As I walk trying to find help, something small grabs my arm. It pulls me toward the alley and I quickly pivot to stop the person from pulling me. I look and see Ann. Ann has curly red hair, freckles and is missing one tooth in the top row. She has some oil on her face as her soft green eyes stare at me. “Hello Lordington,” She says mockingly as she bows “I see you just became the prince of our little Alley group.” She laughs as I stare emotionless. “Not even a smile? God Lorde you could be king if Matthew wasn’t here.” She walks back to the alley and I follow. 

 

“Hello Angelica it’s nice to see you again on this pleasant day. Less then thirty minutes until the queen and king arrive. I think you should leave me be and get ready.” I say and she stops, glaring. 

“Don’t you dare call me Angelica Lorde! My name is now ANN.” She yells as she lets go. “I only brought you to see Matthew. I’ll see you at the ceremony.” She huffs as she wipes oil off her freckled face. I keep walking down and stop when the dark alley is filled with a dark violet light. I look up to see Matthew on his throne. His long black hair covers one of his cat like eyes, and he as freckles over his cheeks. He glares at me as he folds his hands.

”Lorde.” He says standing.

”Matthew.” I say bowing. Matthew  founded our alley friend group so he became the king, I was the second oldest at the time and became prince. Sometimes I think Matthew is part cat because of his shown eye. The yellow green iris and the sliced pupil, creepy.

 

He walks off his throne (just a chair) and puts his hand on my shoulder. He stares at me with his cat eye “Lorde; I know the king and queen of Mars are coming and I have elected you to become the new king here. I am reaching the age of where this ceremony is my last because my family is moving once I finish the school year.” He says and I nod slowly.

“Lorde do you accep this position?” He asks and I sigh.

 

”Matthew, I accept.” I finish the sentence before bells ring. We both run out of the alley onto the streets with everyone else and we watch the steeet. A black car is at the beginning of town with a hovercraft. The king and queen with their prince stand at the hovercraft waving as it moves slowly. People cheering and throwing petals at them. They scanned the audience as everyone was smiling, until I heard a screech. The hovercraft stopping, and the prince staring at me. The queen took a step off and walked towards me, everyone near me moved away and she peered over me. 

“I see we have an unhappy citizen in our glorious oasis. Tell me young boy, why aren’t you happy to see us?” She said quietly but everyone could here her.

”Simple.” I started with “Emotion isn’t something I was born with. Mother said you and the king never saw me. You called me a freak.” I said walking away. Small gasps and whispers came from around as I walked away. 

 

“Guards! Seize him!” She growled and I ran. I don’t know what I was doing; my mind racing as I ran. “ _What the hell did I do? Now if I’m caught I’ll be sent to the bad lands!”_ I thought as I ran. As I ran I saw my house and quickly got in. I saw guards near but they didn’t know where I was. I was lucky for now. “What the fuck Lorde, why did you say that stupid thing to the queen? God.” I said to myself as I closed the curtains my thoughts slowly stopping. I went to my room, closed the curtains and got out my suitcase. I opened it and started packing. By the next Sol, I’ll be on my way to a new town. 

 

I finished packing and wrote a note to my mother. I felt a little bit bad until I heard the door slam open. “Lorde! Why in the King’s name did you say that?! You’re the most hated kid in town!” She screamed as I looked at her slowly. She grabbed her bottle of wine, and started chugging it down. She stopped chugging for a bit and took the note. “Lorde, just go take the car and don’t come back. Write to me or contact me when you’re safe. I love you.” She says weakly hugging me as a bit of wine hit my black suit. 

I kissed her forehead and went to the garage and unlocked the car. I put my suitcase in and some food plus water. I got into the seat and turned on the radio. I opened the garage door as I slowly backed up. I turned out of the driveway, closing the garage door and driving away. As I’m driving I think that I wouldn’t be on the run if I lied. 

 

Yet it’s true. The queen I thought I was a freak when I was a new baby. I had a bit of gray in my skin tone, still do but many thought I wouldn’t live 50 Sols, but I did. I knew the Queen was notified and she sent a letter. It was suppose to be an apology but nobody in my family took it like that. I guess now was my outburst. I kept thinking and then I heard something on the radio. I urned it up slowly.

”Attention all you road seekers here’s the daily news from the little town of Dus tubes. The queen was insulted by a boy whose name remains unknown. The queen has a reward for the boy if he is brought to her. Apparently this boy was suppose to be dead on his first 50 Sols. His appearance is dark brown hair, long and may or may not be up, brown grey skin, no emotion, and dark soulless eyes. If you know the boy or see him please all us. In other news the youngest prince has finally found the perfect wife in Dustburd. A girl by the name of Angelica Murphy was chosen. These two make the perfect couple.” I turn off the radio and slam on the brakes. 

 

Angelica. Ann. She was chosen...I couldn’t believe it. I sighed relizing I can’t do much anymore, since my life is on the line. I lift my head up and keep driving. I can’t believe that Angelica left me. 

 

A few hours later I got a call from Matthew, I answered it and put him on speaker. “Hey Matthew.” I said.

 

”Hey Lorde, can’t believe what happened. I mean we lost two members today, you and Ann. It’s sad really. So how do you feel now since Ann is off the market?” He asks

”I’m fine. I don’t like Ann anymore alright?” I said and he’s laughing. “Alright Matthew why’d you call me? I want to know before I hang up on you.” 

 

“alright I’ll get to the point. The queen is after you. She’s sending guards from everywhere. Also all the phone lines are being li-.” He said pausing.

 

”Matthew?” I say, no answer before it hangs up. God this is a horrible day. I need to get off Mars as fast as possible. I keep driving until the moons are out. I stop at the side of the road and I grab my hair. I need a disguise but I can get to a city if I stop at a station fill up and drive fast down to Creeks. I put my hair up into a bun, and I grab a blanket from my backpack and I yawn. I grab my phone, and I fall asleep in the back hoping I dont get caught.

—————————

March 13, 7166

Time: 7:00 A.M

Location: Mars

Sol: 401

City: Unknown

population: ???

——————————

I wake up, and sit up looking around in the car. Nothing changed. I grab the keys and move to the front seat and start driving. I listen to a bit of the radio waiting for news on Dustburd. After a talk show the news comes on which is a bit refreshing.

 

”Good morning everyone! We are the hourly news on the missing child Lorde who was the boy who was rude to the queen. We have found more information about him from his mother. Lorde is apparently heading to the capitol to try and leave Mars so be on the lookout. We are expecting him to bee in Creek in 3 Sols so be on the look out for a tallish boy, long dark brown hair, soulless black eyes, and brown gray skin. If you have any information please call us now.” The news jingle signaled out and I couldn’t believe it. I knew it wouldn’t blow over but my skin isn’t really that brown it’s more gray from the soulless ness. I hope I actually can get away before that she devil of a queen can get to me. 

As I drive I get to a station and fill up. As soon as I’m filled up I looked into the store and saw the cashier. He saw me and grabbed his phone. I quickly got in and drove off, I can’t believe that people can identify me. I wait for The radio station to say anything but it’s silent. I only can hear the faint noise of the Martian music, and then I hear it. A siren of a car. I drive faster and faster the engine roaring as the sirens get louder. I keep driving until I slide off the track hitting rocks and my car flips into a crater. I hit my head on the dashboard as my vision blurs. I weakly grab my bag and I hug it as my vision goes black.

 

————————

March ??, 7166

Time: ??????

Location: Mars

Sol: 4??

City: ?????

population: ????

\-----------------------------

 

I wake up in the crater car. I hug my back as I feel weak. I slowly get out of car, looking into the darkness. Thoughts rolling in my mind. I feel dead. I hope I’m alive. I look back at the car, it’s broken. I get into it and I turn on the radio, it still works.

 

”Attention fans of the Dustburd kid who tried to be rude to the queen and it has officially been confirmed that he is dead. His body is nowhere to be found but looking at where his car was. It has not moved for 5 Sols and nobody has gotten out. The queen has no comment at this time.” I sigh and try to grab my phone knowing now they think I’m dead. I open it up and I send Mother a message.

 

”Mom, I’m alive.” I turn off my phone, I grab my bags and I slowly climb out of the crater. A few meters ahead and I see lights of a city. I’m going away now. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments/suggestions comment down below!


End file.
